mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Airoli
Airoli is a developed residential as well as commercial suburb of Navi Mumbai . It is connected to Navi Mumbai's other developed neighborhood Vashi with city bus services provided by BEST, NMMT and local train services. One can reach Thane from Airoli in 8 minutes by train and Mulund in 20 minutes by bus. Airoli is also accessible by Thane-Belapur Road (which later joins Mumbai-Pune Expressway ) and the Eastern Express Highway . The Mulund-Airoli bridge has contributed to Airoli's expansion in recent years, as Mulund is Mumbai 's one of the busiest suburbs. The bridge also serves as a connection between Airoli and the Nahur station of the central railways . It is one of the only two bridges which connect Mumbai to Navi Mumbai , the other being the Vashi bridge . The commercial zone includes the print city of The Times Of India, the iGate Knowledge Park (previously known as Patni Knowledge Park), Reliable Tech Park, and Mindspace. Mindspace is an office complex which contains offices of several firms. The area of Airoli and Diva village was developed by CIDCO (City Industrial Development Corporation) and later on handed over to NMMC (Navi Mumbai Municipal Corporation) for administration. Airoli is divided into 28 sectors, out of which 20 sectors have been developed. Transportation Trains: One can reach Airoli by using the Mumbai suburban local train network. You can take a train from Thane going to Vashi / Panvel, or take a train from Vashi going to Thane. It takes around 7–8 minutes in train from Thane to Airoli. Bus: BEST buses are available from Airoli to Vashi, Chembur, Sion, Mulund, Bhandup, Powai, Dindoshi & Borivali. NMMT buses are available from Airoli to Vashi, Thane, Panvel, Bhayandar, Mulund & Borivali. BEST AC Kinglong & NMMT AC Volvo buses are available from Airoli to Vashi, Dindoshi & Borivali. Auto and Taxi :''' Autos are available at Airoli bridge toll naka for Mumbai and Navi Mumbai. You may have to switch autos at the toll naka. Share autos are available between Airoli Rly Stn and Reliable Infotech Park, Mindspace and between Airoli Sec 05 and Airoli Rly Stn as well as between Thane and Airoli. '''Suburban rail Airoli is the first railway station from Thane on Thane / Vashi and Thane / Panvel line. The Airoli station falls on the Trans-Harbour link of harbour railway line. Fast trains (only twice a day) do not halt here. Airoli is connected to the commercial zone. The railway station is partly connected to the residential areas by buses and autos. The share autos are available to and from railway station. Ticket counters are available only on the western side of station. Amenities Courier service companies have small offices in Airoli. Professional Couriers, DTDC and First Flight are present along the main road bordering Sector 6. Airoli railway station as well as the Airoli bus stand are located at Sector 3. City buses of BEST and NMMT operate from this bus stand. Sector 7 and 8 are the commercial districts in Airoli with banks and businesses, and a small mall being developed called Ripplez. Some of the known retail outlets located in Sector 8 are Belmonte, Bata, Mobile Store, Woodlands (Aero Club). In Sector 18 there is the "Mother Teresa Orphanage" also called "PREM DAAN" which takes care only for women and children (including mentally disabled). fa